The Best Day ever
by WolfWarrior1
Summary: My first story. Well in short it's about Eddy's best day ever and his friends Ed and Edd


**Hey gut first story so uh yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ed edd, n eddy or fallout or any song mention in here so uh yeah (Why do I keep doing that)**

'_Finally' _A 15 year old Edwin Skipper McGee thought as he looked through the glass of the window leading to his backyard. It had been raining all week now and finally the sun was starting to peek through the cloud and light up the cul-de-sac. The young teenager tore himself away from his window and went back to his bed already planning out his day.

First, he'd shower and prepare for the day. Second, he'd rouse his fellow Eds. Then, they'd head over to Kevin's for some video games. Third, they would head down to the swimming hole for a quick dip and some chatter. After that, Eddy would race home and wash up for the big surprise. And lastly, it's off to whatever location is told to him before the big surprise.

Overcome with excitement, Eddy quickly threw his bed together and ran into his personal bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped off his boxers and t-shirt. Over the years Eddy had grew a few inches taller, his muscles grew in size but were not overly large, and his bluish black hair had also grown out into three hair spikes jutting out the front of his hair. He also gained a new personality; he became captain of the track team giving him a new found sense of leadership, he became very popular and had a way with words, and knew how to make every girl in school fall for him, he wasn't a player but he dated a lot and as a new hobby he learned the drums and even played in a band.

Eddy jumped into the shower and quickly scrubbed his body. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower and wrapped it around his body. He again entered his room and opened his dresser before grabbing some clothes and laying them out on his bed. Eddy's taste in clothes had also changed; he wore a short sleeve purple shirt with a titled golden crown on the front, baggy light blue jean short with his classic chain wallet, and purple and white sneakers.

After dressing in his clothes, Eddy exited his room and entered the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of chunky puffs and began eating while watching his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. After finishing and washing his bowl he went towards the front door.

Pulling on his white hooding, Eddy set out into the cul-de-sac. He began walking towards Ed's house to retrieve his large friend. Walking up to the basement's entrance in the backyard, he gave the window that led to Ed's house a glance and already saw the lump was up and about.

"Yeah take that ya stupid Rad Scorpion!" A 16 Edmund Horace Davis yelled at the screen as he jammed the buttons on his Xbox 360 controller as he shot madly at the mutated scorpion in front of his avatar with his Varmint Rifle. The large teen had only gotten Fallout: New Vegas a few days ago and was already hooked.

Ed had also changed in the time since their days in middle school, his muscles grew largely as did his strength making him the Offensive Tackle for the Peach Creek Cheetahs football team, his brainpower, with a little help from Edd, also grew, and he learned how to play a guitar to keep himself busy without using video games or movies. Ed's attire also changed, he wore a short sleeve dark green shirt over a long sleeve white, dark blue jeans and white sneak and had his short orange hair messy.

"Hey Ed!" Eddy yelled tapping the window. Ed paused the game and turned in the direction of his window. A smile spread across the youth's face as he ran towards the window and propped it open, the largest Ed had grown so tall he managed to open the small window with the help of a chair or ladder.

"Hey Eddy." Ed greeted merrily. "Wanna play a few rounds of C.O.D?" Ed gestured towards his Xbox. Eddy rolled his eyes, Ed had already forgotten.

"No doofus, we gotta go Double D and meet up at Kev's remember?" Eddy asked the lug-head. Ed nodded before he turned off his game. He grabbed his signature green jacket and slid on before he climbed out of his room and into the fresh air. The wind was cold but it was expected to warm up by nightfall.

The two Ed's ran across the street and up to their destination, Edd's house. Eddy began on the door like a policeman at a murders house. No response, Ed stepped up to the plate and banged on the door harder.

"Double D, come out to play!" Ed yelled at the house but still not response. The two Eds then began to repeatedly bang on the door.

"Dang where's Sockhead?" Eddy asked loudly as he and Ed stopped banging on the door.

"Um, right behind you." A voice said. The two Eds jumped nearly 20 feet in the air before turning to final Ed.

16 year old Eddward Marion Cane stood behind them. Edd had changed largely over the years, he had grown fit but didn't really show it as much as his fellow Eds, he was smarter than he had ever been, he had become more of a people person and he was on the school council with Eddy and Nazz, and was already nominated as valedictorian and learned the bass which played well with the ladies. His appearance had changed as well, he wore a white polo, dark red short, a red tie, and he infamous black sock hat.

"Jesus man!" Eddy yelled. Edd snickered as his friends began to regulate their heartbeats again.

"So, ready to embark to Kevin's for video games?" Edd asked. Yes, Edd did like video games. He even created a few here and there and let Ed beta test them.

"Yeah sure." Eddy mumbled as he began towards Kevin's house, Ed and Edd in tow. As they got closer to the house they saw Kevin Jay Hawkins working his red truck bobbing his head to the music coming from his headphones. Kevin bulked up over the years, he was the fourth strongest in the cul-de-sac, after Sarah, Rolf, and Ed. Kevin was captain of the basketball team, and was a popular guy, he even played on all sport teams, and he also, like Ed played guitar, but was more skilled.

Kevin now wore a sleeveless light green shirt that showed off his muscles, baggy black jeans with rips here and there, black converse, and had eyebrow piercings. Kevin began to full on head bang and air guitar. The Eds stood not too far away, snickering as Kevin jumped into his truck's bed and began play his air instrument wildly, throwing his head around and strumming the air guitar. Eddy began chuckling and walked up to the truck.

"Hey Kev."

"Wha?" Kevin gave a small shout before he fell out of the truck bed onto the hard concrete. The Eds burst out laughing. "Bastards." Rising slowly, Kevin got onto his feet gave Eddy a push.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are we gonna play some video games?" Eddy asked. Kevin rolled his eyes but led the Eds inside. The then proceeded to play Rock Band, Super Smash Bros, and C.O.D. After a few hours the boys tired out and changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the swimming hole.

"So what is this surprise that's going on tonight?" Eddy asked as he floated on his back.

"I don't know." Ed said as he swam past Eddy.

"Same here." Kevin responses.

"No one told us anything about it." Edd agreed.

"Yeah they just said to meet up at Nazz's house at 8:00." Ed said.

"Wait 8:00!" Edd asked. "It's 7:30!"

"Crap!" Kevin shouted as he and the two taller Eds scrambled out of the water and began running. "See ya at Nazz's and were something pretty!"

Eddy chuckled and climbed out of the water, he walked back to the cul-de-sac with one thought on his mind.

'_What are they planning?' _He thought as he entered his room. He stripped off his swim trunks and climbed into the shower and turned the water on. Letting the warm water heat up his icy skin. He sat in the shower for a while before cleaning himself and picking some clothes.

He finally decided on a plaid purple and gold short sleeve open button up shirt, a white shirt to go under it, a longer version of his regular shorts, his usually sneakers, and a gold baseball cap the exposed his hair spikes.

Eddy exited his house and began towards Nazz's house, thinking. It had been a long time since he and the other Eds spent their days scamming. Now Eddy was popular, was friends with Kevin, was a track star, got all the girls, had a good paying job, and lastly he had great friends. A smile tugged at the boy's lips as he thought about the time he and Ed had met Edd or Eddward back then. How, it all started with his Bottomless Ed scam, how Ed dropped a house on Double D's head, how even back then Ed had his inhuman strength and Edd his intelligence.

"What?" Eddy asked himself as he bumped into Nazz's front door. He looked at the piece of paper taped to the door.

'_Go around back' _It read. With a shrug of his shoulders, Eddy turned on his heel and made his way towards the backyard. He knocked on the wooden door that lead to it.

"Anyone there?" He asked. Nothing. With a raised eyebrow, he knocked again. Still nothing. Was he too early? Probably not, his clock said 7:55 when he left. With a confused expression now gracing his features he gently pushed open the unlocked door and hesitantly stepped inside. It was dark, really dark. Was he even in the right place? Eddy glanced around, where was everyone. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant pair of arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen and lifted him into the air and from every direction he could hear:

"SURPRISE!" Then it him like a ton of bricks, he had completely forgotten about his own birthday. The arms set him on the ground and Eddy turned around and found him staring directly into Ed's shining Emerald eyes.

"Happy birthday Eddy!" The redhead yelled at the top of his lungs. Eddy's eyes quickly scanned the area, everyone from the cul-de-sac was there and also a few of his peers from school.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled at once. Guys gave him fist bumps and words of praise, girls ran up to kiss him on the cheek or hug him and tell him 'happy birthday'. Eddy finally found his voice.

"What is this?" He asked happily.

"Your birthday." Edd responded as he gave Eddy a fist bump. "We've been planning it for weeks, I'm still surprised you forgot though." Edd let out a quiet chuckle as music began blasting through the speakers on the patio. 'Party Rock Anthem' began to fill the air as everyone began dancing and trying and I repeat _trying _to sing along. "Now go have some fun." Edd and Ed began pushing Eddy into the crowd and began to dance, Edd was just snapping his finger, and Ed was trying to dance.

Eddy then began to party, it was _his_ birthday after all. He danced with girl, Nazz included, ate tons of foods, blew out the 16 candles on his cake, did some karaoke and played some party games. Right now, the birthday boy sat inside the house, again thinking.

He indeed had the best friends in the world. No other person would go through all this trouble to throw him a party. Sure, Ed could be a bit slow sometimes and Edd could _waaaaaaay_ to many big words some times. But these were his friends and he could honestly say, he loved them.

"Hey Eddy you coming?" Ed asked from the back door. Eddy nodded and ran back into the party and danced with his friends.

**End**


End file.
